Nike
Etymology ニケ transliterates from the Greek Νικη (victory)." Nike" is the Greek goddess of victory. Appearance 'Physical' Razor bobbed hair.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 101 Sardonic expression accentuated by prominent eyebrows.Claymore 20, Scene 111, p. 116 'Uniform' A boomerang-shaped Buckle holds 2-layer Spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 101 Personality Fierce appearance at variance with kindly personality.Claymore 20, Scene 111, p. 118 Places safety of others before her own. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Member of Anastasia's hunt, which replaced Dabi hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 68, p. 140 'Northern Path' 'Surprise meeting' Ghosts and Dietrich head to Organization Headquarters, intending to rescue Miria. But the Ghosts' Eyes, Tabitha, senses four warriors heading in same direction. Warriors are lead by Anastasia.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91 Owing to the loss of Alicia and Beth, Anastasia's Hunt is recalled to Organization Headquarters. Anastasia returns with Nike, Keira and Phina on the "Northern Path," a secret route to Headquarters.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91–92 But they meet a man who awakens.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 93–95 'Ghosts' Anastasia defeats Awakened Being, but other Awakeneds attack. Hunt is overwhelmed. During the battle, tentacles wound Phina. Nike orders Keira to evacuate Phina. Anastasia and Nike surrounded. But Ghosts and Dietrich rescue them.Claymore 20, Scene 111, pp. 122–123 'Hysteria' 'Attack' At Organization Headquarters, Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts and Anastasia's Hunt have arrived.Jump SQ, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 622–623 'Counterattack' Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured. Hysteria is firing tethered blades, which enable her to stop and turn in any direction.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 Later, Yuma helps Nike to regenerate her arm. 'Misdirection' Hysteria offers to spare anyone who pulls out the sword from her throat. She is about to lose patience and attack everyone en masse, but Nike pulls out the sword. But this misdirects Hysteria's attention—Nike cuts free Anastasia, then Deneve and Tabitha grab Anastasia. Nike tries to strike Hysteria, who dodges the attack.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 631 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Anastasia's hunt Category:Rebellion